


Through the Looking Glass

by Ch4rl13Sm1th



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Trollhunter Claire Nuñez, half troll jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4rl13Sm1th/pseuds/Ch4rl13Sm1th
Summary: Unable to attend with the audience without attracting unwanted attention, half- troll Jim watches Trollhunter Claire star in the play from the shelter of the sewers using a Looking Glass. An AU based off of the AU Labyrinth, also done by Ch4rl13Sm1th.





	Through the Looking Glass

She stepped backstage once more and awaited her next scene. Her heart had fluttered during her performance due to the proximity of the phantasmal sphere that hovered at eye level on stage. She adjusted the rim of the glasses on her nose and looked up to find the same translucent circle before her. She mouthed the words, the play is over there, knowing the viewer was fully aware of the fact and could see but not hear her. It responded by circling around her. She was fully aware that if any of the other members of the cast noticed her, they would see a girl looking all around herself for nothing.

  
She poked at the sphere playfully. It was intangible, and besides in movement gave no other response. She stuck her tongue out at it, amusing herself. It nearly fizzled out. She giggled at her accomplishment; she made the beholder laugh. An idea occurred to her, and she smirked at her plan.

  
"You know, I really wish you could have played Romeo. I know you want to kiss me, but you're too chicken," she winked. "You know all the lines. We practically are the star crossed lovers- we both thought the other died." And then she blushed and covered her hands over her face. "I can't believe I just called us- whatever, you can't hear me anyway. I might actually say some of this to you if you were brave enough to ask." She wrapped her arms around herself. Even if he couldn't hear, it took courage to put these thoughts into words. After all, the scout was still present. He had to be actively watching for it to remain in existence. She sighed. "Neither of us belong in the human world, do we? And even in a place where magic exists, we started off on opposite sides of this war. Me, the protector of the trolls, you the second in command of the changelings. So why am I so drawn to you." Her somber eyes lit up mischievously. "Is my mom's fear true? I got it bad for the bad guys? Maybe it's the horns. It makes you kind of exotic." She laughed at herself and Eli glanced over. She curled a strand behind her ear and looked away as casually as she could act. When she perceived he'd lost interest, she carried on with her conversation. "I think I care because... you care. Even when it risked exposure, even though you almost died. Again." She rolled her eyes at that word. "You did everything you could to protect me. And when you said those lines that night on the phone, you were so passionate." She rested her hand on her chest. "I'm glad we're in this together." She smiled coyly again at Scout. "Try to kiss me sometime. I know you're self conscious of your fangs, but I think it makes you look kinda cute." She was blushing again. She relished the questions that were piling up on the other end of the Glass. She heard her stage name called and winked at the sphere on her way to the stage.

•••

It smelled terrible. He was grateful the smell of the popcorn was enough to over power the stench of the sewer, but besides not wanting to get his crystal ball greasy, he didn't have much of an appetite. He sipped from a can of soda occasionally, careful not to move the crystal ball in the slightest or else he would compromise Scout's existence.

  
He moved his hands around the visibly still sphere, which adjusted the picture within so he could see a distorted image of the entire stage or zoom in to see the features of the actors. He preferred keeping the scout near Juliet, as he was not a fan of the actor playing Romeo. Unable to hear through the glass, he himself stated Romeo's lines in response to the actress in the ball, having memorized the whole play during his time in solitude. At the end of the act he tested his skill at steering the crystal ball to keep it close to her. Of all the people, she was the only one who could look back. She winked at him from behind the glasses and relayed a message, pointing back at the stage where they'd just parted from. He spun the glass in place with his fingertips, his perspective of her rotating around. Her eyes followed. She got the message. She made a face, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. He couldn't resist the urge to laugh, and the picture went blurry as he struggled to hold the Looking Glass still. She was beautiful when she laughed. And then she gave him that same look she gave when inviting him to spar. She began to speak. He frowned with concentration. She continued to speak.

  
"I can't hear you," he explained. She blushed and covered her face, but it wasn't possible for her to see or hear him, only his phantasmal avatar. But he wondered for sure when he thought he read from her lips the words "can't hear me" something, something.

She wrapped her arms around herself and he envied her arms. Whatever she was saying, it was very serious and emotional. She sighed heavily and looked back at him inquiringly. She was clearly directing her speech at him, and it was confusing him what she could be going on about. She laughed at his confusion, and for a second her eyes darted to the side and her demeanor completely changed, ignoring Scout. She glanced sideways again and then paid Scout her full attention, resting a hand on her chest. She seemed to say something very important that put a rosy glow into her cheeks before her attention snapped away. She winked once more at him and departed back for the stage.

  
... what just happened? What was she saying? Would she say it to him in person after the play? Did he have to wait that long? Oh, Claire...


End file.
